Forum:The "supposed" upcoming event
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages and a specific user page; you will have to check their Talk pages and the user page to see the actual conversation editing history prior to July 2015. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:40, July 7, 2015 (UTC) The idea What's your KR opinion about dream cast? I honestly can't name a bunch a actors or actresses, but because User:Asnow89 told me one of the things they do at the monthly book club is to have fantasy castings; I figure certain amount of people must be into this stuff (that, and judging by how the thread is easily going on at the Lunar Chronicles Wiki)... So... my plan is that... Since Inkspell is originally first published in German back in September, 2005, this Sept. will be its 10th anniversary, AND the fact that we never got an Inkspell film, I thought it'll be the perfect time to have this event... like for the entire August, every participant will have to create a blog post and enter their dream cast for the characters we never got to see on screen (The Black Prince, Violante and Orpheus FTW!!! Not that I like the last one, but he'll def. be soooooo interesting and someone we'd love to hate! xDDD), when every one has stated their case, the entry is closed and for the entire September, I'll post a blog that gathered everyone's nominee and then it's a showdown for people to vote! Does the idea sound silly to you? Let me know your thoughts!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:48, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty much that same, I couldn't name people off the top of my head. But I think it's a great idea and if you do that contest I will def participate. Good idea Sammm! :Katherine Rebekah (talk) 12:37, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::BTW, I'm having a talk with User:Asnow89; although we cannot get in the actual YA book club that's scheduled every month (the slots are all full up till next March!) but there is something called the Mini Book Clubs; I think it's pretty much settled that we'd get the Sept. slot if we apply (aka let her know) a few weeks beforehand. Now we just have to actually prep and prop everything so that when people come, they won't want to leave immediately lmao. But yeah, start paying attention to actors and actresses I guess lmao; prepare for your personal dream cast nominee ahahaha :3 ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, well that's fine. You go ahead and lead the charge on this sense it was your idea. I will be thinking of my dream cast. (Also will check that blog out) Katherine Rebekah (talk) 22:02, June 9, 2015 (UTC) "Examples" discussion Hey there! So I am in fact thinking about how to write the passage for the event, I may share the draft here as I work. But I kinda want your input on this... It may seem a bit off topic but I promise you it's not!! Okay, here goes: So... What's your opinion about and ?? Hear me out. I only literally just found out they were actually made by different companies! Like, I knew time-wise it was made very far apart from one another; but I seriously always thought RtO was meant to be the direct sequel of TWoO, even though Dorothy's portrayer is younger in the "sequel" film lmao. I mean, RtO literally was the aftermath of TWoO; it was Dorothy back in Kansas but her aunt and uncle didn't believe her adventures at Oz; they thought she was having PTSD after the whole cyclone thing. SO, anyways, originally I was going to write something like... "Remember RtO and TWoO? We never got an Inkspell film, but who says we couldn't fantasize of getting the sequels in other format?" such and such. I mean, I know alota people bashed about the first film, but I honestly didn't think it was THAT BAD, you know? And the fact that Brendan Fraser is Cornelia's Mo, I really don't see the point of scrapping away the entire first film and do a total reboot and retell the whole thing like what ASoUF and TMI is going to be doing as they are now becoming TV series instead. I was like... "If RtO can have such a dramatic cast change and make it happen, I don't see why this couldn't as well." AND THEN I found out it was seemingly NEVER mentioned that RtO was the direct sequel of TWoO... So my whole comparison speech kinda just fell apart lmao. I want your opinion like if you think it could still work... Like starting right off with plot of Inkspell, expecting people have seen Inkheart and know the backstory.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:01, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately I have never seen either film but I think your comparison could still work because most people will probably be thinking the same thing as you. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 02:15, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Uhh.... Now I'm just really confused... cuz on the fairy tale page, didn't you say you've watched TWoO when you were young? o___O" Like... I'm pretty sure if anyone is going to watch an Oz film, that would be the one, being iconic and all (they were responsible for the ruby slippers! They were actually silver in canon but because of this film, almost EVERYONE thought the slippers where red-colored!). Just out of curiosity, if the 1939 film wasn't the one you've seen, which one is it? ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:51, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh garsh, don't know how I missed this. I guess I deleted the notification? Sorry for the late reply. :::Don't know what was going through my head when I originally read that but I know both of the films. 0_o And yes that example is perfect because I thought the exact same thing when Return to Oz came out. lol. Sorry bout that misunderstanding. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay, cool! Although RtO is relatively way more recent than TWoO, it was still made even before I was born and I actually couldn't find anyone else (in real life lmao) that has seen it (which is super weird consider it's a Disney film!); it's good to know someone else thought the two were prequel/sequel xP ::::I will start drafting the event passage, and will probably ask your opinion on it when I'm at least 1/10 done! :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:02, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sounds good! Contact me when you are ready. :::::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:50, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::↓ Other possible examples ↓ Characters for this event (message written after talks about other things) BTW, kinda feel like Inkspell is actually a gathering of antagonists lmao... idk, There's some decent new protagonists, too; but when listing them in my head... just kind of feel like the bad guys are the dominant bahaha. I know I'll eventually have to have a forum for this, but between you and me (lmao), here's what I'm thinking: :1. Orpheus :2. Cloud-Dancer :3. Black Prince :4. Nettle :5. The Laughing Prince :6. Violante :7. "Cosimo" :8. The Adderhead :9. Firefox :10. The White Women I'm saving Brianna, Piper, Jacopo, Sootbird, and Rosenquartz for (if there is one) Inkdeath... cuz I really think what I had up there is already a lot o___O" Some of them was there because they died in that book lol. And while Adderhead survived to the next one, he was A LOT weaker; so I think he should be considered first. I'm not so sure about Piper, like whether he made it or not lmao; I know Firefox didn't, that's why he's definitely there. For the life of me I cannot remember whether Piper or Sootbird was the one that had stolen the children of Ombra (or which book this event took place.... Inkspell and Inkdeath are kinda blurring together for me; like I love them both, but because they are very cohesive, I felt like it was a gigantic story, rather than 2 xDDD) so there's that. I think if you have more than one actor/actress in mind, it's alright to list a runner-up, and for the White Women, pick like three or something bahaha xP --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :So, forgive me, but I'm confused. Is this list for the dream cast? Contextually that is what I'm thinking, but if not I just need to know what it's for. Also, are you going to create a full list of characters for the dream cast so that we'll know just what characters to choose actors for? :I think the characters you choose will be good for Inkheart. I'm especially looking forward to Violante, she was my favorite because I always felt so bad for her. :( Katherine Rebekah (talk) 16:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::YES, that's what I'm thinking for the Inkspell dream cast; I'm faired I'm not quite understanding the below Dx Also, are you going to create a full list of characters for the dream cast so that we'll know just what characters to choose actors for? That list IS ME LISTING OUT what I think we should be selecting for? Don't you think it's already a bit much? xDDDD I think the dream cast blog the staff usually makes only covers up to 5 characters.... and we already have more than its double lmao. I quite like Violante as well... however, I'm almost afraid of dream casting her for fear of offending the actress' fan base lol, as Violante was for some reason thought to be "ugly"? I mean, reading her actual physical description, I never felt that way and just picture her used to having a gigantic birthmark, but still. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, that's fine then. I'm glad there are not more characters because I would have a hard time trying to think of actors for them all, lol. So this is good. :D You know what, I would be honored to play her, and so should anyone IMO. XD Plus, in movie* adaptations, they always give roles of "ugly girls" to beautiful women and then just put them in frumpy clothes, so I don't think it's would be offensive. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:47, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm actually not sure if I've seen a lot of "ugly girls" on screen (not aware of), I mean, I think at most I was seeing "average-looking girls" being portrayed by an "a bit more than average-looking, borderline gorgeous" actress lmao. K cool; now let's just hope the girl I name wouldn't upset people too much bahaha. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC)